The Elemental King
by Striker388
Summary: The story of Terrence Railby, one of The Elemental Kings, and how he had to kill the ones the ones he once loved, to save the ones he loves now.


p style="text-align: center;"The Elemental King/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Author notes: This story is based off of a text based roleplay I am currently in, rewritten to make more sense to you. It is my own story, however, one of the characters, Meagan Dutraine, is the other roleplayer, and her actions were not made by me. While it is my own story, the only original characters is the main character, and Meagan, everybody else is borrowed from other works of fiction. Places are also used. I will name the pieces of fiction at the end of the chapter, but try and guess where we are, if I don't say it explicitly. As always, critiques are welcome, especially since this is the first time I am publishing a story online. Besides that, I hope you like it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"We all know the age old story of some Creator creating the universe out of nothing. Well, I'm here to tell you a version of that. First, there was the Creator, and Nothing. The Creator didn't want Nothing, so he created Reality. In Reality, humans lived. These humans had nothing special. They had no powers, and nothing real strange ever happened to them, though they always thought it did. After Reality was created, The Creator was wanting for more. He noticed how the humans created stories out of the simplest things. The Creator wanted to see these stories unfold naturally, so he granted the humans one ability. Whenever they made a story, that story would have a world of it's own, separate from Reality. These worlds follow the original story, until the point where the writer stopped telling the story, then it continued on it's own, until all the characters have died, naturally or otherwise, and which it would begin again, at the point where the writer began the story. Now, everyone here has read a fictional story, and we all know how many times the characters get saved by pure luck. This is fine and dandy when the author is telling the story, but the world doesn't always follow these particular circumstances. When this happens, the world starts to become unstable, as the space time continuum has just been destroyed, mainly because a character died when they shouldn't have. When there were only a few worlds, The Creator would fix these by stepping in himself, in place of whatever character died. Eventually though, so many worlds were created, The Creator couldn't keep up. So, he gathered all the other gods the humans created, which were a lot at that point, and asked them all to pick one human to help with this task. This human would become the Elemental King, or Queen, and be given unlimited use of Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. The gods at the time had to choose someone that represented all these elements. be volatile like Fire, but able to collect themselves like Water. Be stubborn like the Earth itself, but be able to spontaneous and unpredictable like Lightning. They also had to be as flexible as Wind. The gods could choose anybody they wanted, but they all had to agree. The first Elemental King formed a contract with a gods to live a certain number of lifetimes, fixing any world that was in desperate need in that lifetime, as well as bear a child with one woman per lifetime, so the gods could choose a new Elemental King or Queen when the time came. The wife was also given one element, as the King's discretion, to help them when the issue with the world was resolved. When the contract was fulfilled, the King could choose one of his wives, and they would be granted Eternal Life, and allowed the ultimate in paradise, experiencing whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, with no chance of repercussions. As time went on, more "Elements" were added. Holiness and Darkness are the only ones that stayed until the current Elemental King. Which brings us to now. The most of famous of all the Elemental Kings, for his tale is the most unfortunate, and the most unique. His name is Terrence Railby. /p 


End file.
